A Different Fight
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: *Sucky title, sorry!* As usual, there's the fight at the Well. But this time, something different happens, and Kagome feels bad. So she follows Inuyasha to the lake to say she's sorry. It's actually funny, and there's braiding hair?! *Plz r/r!*


A/N: Everyone is going to kill me... My first Inuyasha fic...  
  
Twy: Readers, run. Now. FAST! *laughs* Puck said it the best. 'Lord, what poor fools  
these mortals be!'  
  
IY: Tell me about it.   
  
CA: Hey! How'd you get in here?  
  
IY: *points to Twy* Feh! She promised me Ramen! *glares* And I haven't seen one cup  
of it yet!  
  
Twy: Um, well.... She ate it all! *points at CA*  
  
CA: What?! *IY growls and begins to chase* Hey! I swear I didn't eat it all! WAIT! *IY  
stops for a second* I bough a whole twelve pack and I only ate six! Guess who ate the  
rest?  
  
IY: *glares at Twy* You're a dead yami!  
  
Twy: *bolts*  
  
CA: Ah, well, now that's over... *crashes, yells, and curses fill the air* Sounds like fun,  
don't it? Well, here it is, sorry about the rambling... Flame away, I think I deserve it for  
even attempting to write something that can play in the big leagues... ^-^6 And plz  
forgive the bad grammar. (Where I live grammar don't mean much, so expect it to be  
bad.)  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the Well. They had had another arguement. ~Nothing new,  
ne?~ She thought. ~It would've been nice if it had been.~ But alas, no, this time was  
different. She'd finally drove him to the breaking point. After their normal arguements, he  
finally threw his hands up in the air.   
  
  
'Fine! Go! I don't care anymore. Just stay there, if you like it so much!' He had said,  
afterwards disappearing into the forest. Well that made her feel like dirt. Not quite sure  
why, but it did. So instead of jumping in, she sighed and followed him.   
  
  
She found him by the edge of the lake. He was glaring at the water, and Kagome wouldn't  
have been surprised if it began to steam, because if looks could kill water, it would dead  
before you could blink.   
  
  
She knew that he heard her. Those ears of his flattened against his head-- a sure sign that  
he was ticked. Normally she would've left him alone, but this wasn't the day for  
normalties. Instead she quietly walked over and sat beside him. He growled lightly, but  
said nothing.  
  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly. No reply. They sat there in silence. It was driving Kagome nuts,  
and without really thinking, she began toying with her hair. Eventually she found herself  
doing a few small braids. Still silence. "Look, I said I was sor--"  
  
  
She had been looking up as she spoke, and stopped when she saw him watching her braid.  
His head was cocked to one side, and his ears were straight forward. He looked so  
innocent and childlike she giggled. He growled and looked away.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, you just looked so..."She told him, surpressing her laughter as she searced for  
word to describe him. "Kawaii!"  
  
  
"I am not!" He snapped. She laughed even more. He glared back at the water.  
  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked so innocent, and  
Kami-sama knows that you're not!"  
  
  
"Feh." Came the reply. More silence. And more braiding on Kagome's part. Taking a side  
glance over, she noticed he was trying to imitate what she was doing on his own hair--  
completely messing up as he did.   
  
  
"What me to show you?" She asked, not sure how he'd respond. He looked down at his  
handiwork and nodded. Kagome sorted through her backpack and found what she was  
looking for. "Well, since you made all those knots, you're going to brush you're hair  
first."  
  
  
"Huh?" He blinked at her, confused.   
  
  
"Brush your hair? Ya know, like this?" She brushed her own hair.   
  
  
"With that? Why not just use your hands?" He asked. She almost cracked up again at that.  
~Maybe he is innocent after all!~  
  
  
"Where I come from, this is found to be a lot more effective. Here, I'll do it for you." She  
kneeled behind him, and slowly began to brush his long white hair. His ears flattened  
against his head again, and she paused. "Want me to stop?"  
  
  
"Uh-uh." Was all he said, purring. Kagome smiled. ~Sometimes I wonder if he's a  
dog-demon or cat-demon, considering the way he acts like Buyo sometimes!~ She  
continued, the smile keeping its place. ~Man, is his hair soft! I could brush it all day long  
and then some! But I better stop before he completely goes to sleep.~ She stopped.  
"Hey!"  
  
  
"What? You wanted me to show you how to braid, didn't you?" An annoyed look, but an  
agreeing one. She returned to her place beside him, and slowly began braiding her own  
hair again. "Like this. Right over middle, then left, then right again.... See?"   
  
  
"Uh..." He looked at his hair. It was braided, but very loosely and not very neat.  
"Dammit."  
  
  
"You'll get the hang of it." She told him. She watched as he bit his lip and tried again.  
Didn't work.   
  
  
"Feh!" He growled, about half pouting. Kagome surpressed yet another wave of laughter.  
She watched as he looked up and held out a piece of his hair. "Hmm?"  
  
  
"What, you want me to braid your hair?" She laughed, unable to help herself.   
  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." He muttered.   
  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, sometimes I swear!" She said, shaking her head.  
  
  
"I know. Shippou heard you yesterday. He about had a heartattack. Unfortunately he  
didn't."  
  
  
"You're tempting me to s-word you, you know that?" A big, innocent grin. The devilish  
eyes didn't quite match it. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Do you or do you not want me to  
braid your hair?"  
  
  
"How long will it last?" He asked.   
  
  
"If you tie it at the end, probably a while. Why?"  
  
  
"Then tie it. I might want to keep it." Kagome reached for her brush again to get rid of the  
tangles he had caused in his failed attempts. The half-lidded look he gave, along with  
flattened ears and purring, reminded her so much of Buyo when she brushed him it was  
almost unnerving.  
  
  
"Si--, err, I mean, stay still. This may take a while." The look vanished at the beginning of  
the notorious s-word. Kagome had corrected herself quickly as she kneeled behind him  
again.  
  
  
~His hair is so soft! I just can't get over it. Even though it was a tangled mess before, it  
was still soft!~ Kagome thought as she separated most of his hair into three parts. She left  
the two pieces that usually fell across his shoulders stay there. Main reason? It would hard  
to braid them in, since they're shorter. ~That and he looks even more kawaii with them  
where they are!~  
  
  
It took the better part of twenty minutes before she was done. Holding the end so it  
wouldn't undo itself, she dug around in her bag until she found a leather thong to tie it  
with. She was going to use a regular hair tie, but knowing Inuyasha, it wouldn't last an  
hour. So she settled on the thong, which she used to tie her hair up when she was working  
or cleaning.  
  
  
"There, it's done. Go look at yourself." She gestured towards the lake. He hesitantly  
looked at his reflection, and startled at it. "Don't you like it?"  
  
  
"Like it? I think it looks... what do people in your time say? Oh right. I think it looks  
cool!" He said it with such a funny expression, she began laughing again, for like the  
billionth time today.   
  
  
"I can't help it..." She said, finding that he just smiled at her and shook his head. He sat  
back down next to her. When her laughter finally died down, he spoke.  
  
  
"Sorry about what I said at the well. I don't like it when you go back there. I can't protect  
you should some baka come along."  
  
  
"You don't need to worry about youkais or anything else. I'm fine there, really."  
  
  
"I didn't mean youkais, I meant baka like that.... Ho-whatever his name is."  
  
  
"Hey!" She hit him lightly in the arm. Didn't hurt him any, she knew. Smiling at his  
faking hurt, she finished the thought. "It's Hojo, and he's not a baka!"  
  
  
"Feh." He said.  
  
  
"He's a lech just like Miroku!" He snorted as he tried to stop from laughing. Kagome  
explained. "Sango thinks she has it bad? He came over to visit and was doing the same  
things in front of my parents! He was gone real fast, let me tell ya!" She looked at  
Inuyasha who biting his lip. "Oh, I know you want to say it, so say it already."  
  
  
"Told ya so!" He gave in to his laughter, and so did Kagome. After few minutes they  
were settled again. "So... You're going through the Well again?"  
  
  
"Yep." Kagome said, standing up. He reluctantly held the bag up to her.  
  
  
"Well, I guess I won't--" He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and yanked to his  
feet.  
  
  
"And you're comin' too!"  
  
  
"Wha...?" He said, before shutting his mouth and happily following her. "Think there's a  
chance that whats-his-name might show up again?"  
  
  
"If he does, I'll kill him. Why?"  
  
  
"I just want to see the look on his face when he finds out you're spoken for." Kagome  
stopped dead in her tracks as he continued on. ~Did he just say what I think he did...?!~  
He paused at the Well and looked back.  
  
  
"What? Don't tell me I have to _convince_ you to go now!" Kagome half smiled, half  
glared at him.   
  
  
"Si--!" She started to say, but he was long gone through the Well by then. ~Hmm, maybe  
I should give Hojo a call...~ Kagome didn't have to finish the thought. She already started  
planning what to say to him as she jumped down into the Well.  
  
  
  
  
CA: Did that suck as bad as I think it did?  
  
IY: YOU HAD MY HAIR BRAIDED!!!  
  
CA: True, but you look so--  
  
IY: You say 'kawaii' and I'll hurt you.  
  
CA: *sweatdrop* Um, no, I was going to say something else...  
  
Twy: Liar.   
  
CA: Nuh-uh! I was going to say he looked like a total badass!  
  
IY: Really?  
  
CA: Yeah! Oh, here's some Ramen. I bought some more.  
  
IY: *jumps up, grabs Ramen, and runs off*   
  
Twy: No more sugar for him! 


End file.
